


Untitled

by crimson_r



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Domestic, Feelings, Fluff, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 10:55:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1980273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimson_r/pseuds/crimson_r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve finds Bucky in a closet.<br/>Post-CA:TWS one-shot, fluffiness ensured.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [【盾冬】无题](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/62211) by 米酒. 



They have a walk-in closet in their bedroom.

 

Not anything fancy, of course, but it does seem a little bit out of place when it's owned by two dudes literally from the 40s and have absolutely no interest in fashion. 

Steve uses the left side of the closet, where he keeps all the practice he inherited from the military: t-shirts, underwear and socks all rolled up and arranged side by side inside the drawer, and uniforms on the hangers are also impeccably neat, making his side of closet a miniature World War Two museum, clothing themed. 

Bucky's side of the closet is less presentable, he too still has some habits from the old time with t-shirts half rolled up and several boots lying in the corner. Bucky's safe, which stashes all his weapons, is the only tidy spot in his side of closet. Bucky loves sitting in front of the cabinet all day taking care of his beloved weapons. Sometimes Steve would also chime in, but he mostly just sits in the corner polishing his shield and watches as Bucky disassembles those firearms in the blink of an eye as if they are nothing but lovely toys.

 

So it's not surprising when Steve opens the closet to find Bucky sitting in front of the safe in a peaceful Sunday afternoon. Parts, tools, and gun oils are all scattered on the floor.

 

"How can you tell which is which?" Steve tries not to step on anything as he looks down the messy floor.  
Bucky, on the other hand, is too busy cleaning the barrel with a long cotton swab to spare a passing glance. The way he holds the barrel in his metal arm and cleans the inside using his left hand, pulling up and down with the cotton swab to get rid of the residual toner, reminds Steve of the Winter Soldier, whom Bucky used to be. Steve smiles as he walks out of the closet after running his hand through Bucky's hair. 

"Rogers, " Bucky stops his work and glares at Steve as if he has done something unforgivable, "Come back!"  
"What's wrong?"

"Give me back my firing pin! It's stuck on your socks. " Bucky holds out his hand as he keeps on scowling, and Steve can't hold back his laughter any longer.

"Sorry, didn't meant to." He reaches the firing pin under his foot and puts it back onto Bucky's palm after casually wiping it on his T-shirt.

But Bucky's mind has wandered off to something else. As Steve stands right in front of him, he gets to see Steve's narrow waist, firm butt and thighs, plus a fraction of his abdominal muscle. Bucky blinks, putting the gun aside as he nudges Steve towards him by pulling the hem of his sweatpants.

"I thought you were busy?" Steve understands Bucky's intention from his look--It isn't long after Bucky goes back from being the Winter Soldier, and he has been quiet most of the time. But occasionally, very very occasionally, he would relax and makes Steve think of the Bucky Barnes from seventy years ago, whom he loves deeply as and more than a friend. 

 

And this is one of the occasions.

 

Bucky tilts his head and looks at Steve, eyes big and round and glimmering with mischief, the way Bucky used to look at him when he kneeled in front of Steve and gave him his first blowjob in a half collapsed bar in France. Feeling heated up from these memories, he can't help stroking Bucky's face with his hand, thumbing over the newly grown shaving stubble, "Buck?" Steve asks, trying to find a trace of the old days on Bucky's face--not that he has ever minded whether or not Bucky can break free from Winter Soldier and become the James Buchanan Barnes he once knew, he can't help missing the big guy who were generous in laughter and were keen on teasing Steve.

"I can hear the thoughts darting through your head, "Bucky says, tearing Steve's sweatpants away along way with his old-fashioned loose-fitting boxer, "Shut up Rogers, I still remember how to suck your thing. Just close your eyes and freaking enjoy it."

Steve obeys as he lets out a satisfying moan when Bucky's moist lip encircled his half hard dick. One hand propping against the wall to steady himself and one hand stroking Bucky's cheek, Steve's fingers are entangled with his hair. 

Bucky focuses on sucking as he vaguely remembers how much Steve loves it, although to be fair he loves everything between him and Bucky. Steve has always visited Bucky's mind, let it be chaotic or clear, and as the memories get clearer recently he remembers what Steve looks like when he came hard, how Steve likes it and where the sensitive spots are on Steve's body, and now he is tempted to try them out.

 

One by one.

 

Steve arches his large torso and bites his fist when Bucky's tongue clumsily swap over the top of his cock. So his memory is not that bad after all.

"It's okay to make noise though," Ripping off his own clothes swiftly, Bucky let go of the cock inside his mouth and nudges Steve's body, gesturing him to lie down on the ground. "It's our home, you don't need to worry about other people may hear it."

Steve grins, he loves it when Bucky say "our", a word that makes him firmly believe that his Bucky is trying to go for a new beginning. Of course Steve likes Bucky's naked torso even more, as he watches Bucky straddle him dreamily, hands gripping Bucky's butt almost instinctively. 

"My memory says that we have done it before, "Bucky says, "I don't remember when, but there was once when I pinned you down on that terrible blanket," he continues as he grabs the gun oil on the other side," and we had to use this."

He is thinking back very seriously, pouring the gun oil down to his fingers to smear them around Steve's cock, "That went horribly wrong. I guess your dick isn't going to be allergic again since they have those advanced stuff now. "

Steve can't hold back his grin, of course he remembers that horrible sex. They were in a temporary base thirty miles away from the front line, where sexual supplies were absolute luxuries, but that did not affect their need to explore each other. The super soldier serum made the allergic reactions go away rather fast, but Steve has to admit that few minutes was enough to cast a lifelong shadow. 

"That was a real bummer, Bucky. Promise me you'll never bring it up again okay. "

Bucky smirks childishly as he applies gun oil--great quality and free of any irritating smell--to lubricate Steve's cock. He rides Steve eagerly after he opens himself up with his fingers in haste. Bucky pulls Steve up using his left hand, pressing kisses to his lips and supports himself with his right hand. The warmth radiating from Steve's skin is slowing stewing his metal arm to a burning heat. Steve has his arm draped around Bucky's waist and let out long and satisfying moans as Bucky engulfs his dick inches by inches.

"Buck..."

Bucky muffles Steve's moan with his hand and bites his earlobe. Since Steve can bear his strength, he loves taking control of Steve's body when they have sex, and sometimes he believes Steve also likes being taken care of by him. He kisses Steve on his cheek, hips moving up and down so that Steve can get in deeper. He loves it when he is fully opened by Steve, making so many memories buried in the past more reachable for him. He've followed the stubborn kid from Brooklyn without looking back and crossed the entire century with him. Steve is now his and his alone, and he would always choose to stand by Bucky's side no matter what. It's the love and trust that supports and encourages Bucky. He is not sure if he can ever face his past as the Winter Soldier without Steve. He loosens his grip on Steve and signaling him to join him by rolling his hips faster.

"Touch me..."

Bucky sounds almost like begging. Steve pulls himself up and grabs Bucky's stiff cock with one hand, another hand caressing his thigh, diving deeper into Bucky's body with greater force. Orgasm hits Bucky hard and fast like crashing into a train. Bucky leans against Steve, spaced out for a few seconds before he realizes Steve has come as well. 

"Look at the mess you made here." Bucky says grudgingly, grabbing Steve's T-shirts to clean up the gun oil on his ass. 

"I don't think I should take full responsibility for that. " Steve can't help but grins, standing up as he takes their dirty clothes to the laundry. Bucky sits on the floor, naked as he was born, continues his unfinished sort-out.

“Steve？”

"Yes?"

"The firing pin, goddamnit! You made me lose my firing pin again."

 

 


End file.
